Sleep Walk This Way
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: Set during 'sleep walk this way'. What happens when her father's song is not the only thing she is worried about blabbing about? Liley. Don't like, don't read. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana... if I did you would be watching this instead of reading it. This fic contains femslash... if you do not like that then press the back arrow. For the rest of you... please enjoy.

* * *

"Whoa, Miley, what's up with you?" Oliver asks as they sit for science. 

"I am so tired, I haven't slept for two days, I'm afraid I might sleep walk again."

"Miley... you can't keep doing this. You need to sleep sometime, babe...uh... bee... sleep like a baby?... yeah." Lilly sighed as Oliver gives her a quizzical look.

"Yeah Lilly, but if I sleep at home I could tell dad his song stinks and if I sleep anywhere else I end up blabbing secrets. Ugghh," Miley slams her head on the table and mumbles, "it's hopeless."

"Not exactly. You could just sleep over at my house, right Miley?"

Miley lifts her head off the table, give out a nervous laugh, and whispers, "I'd rather take my chances with dad."

"What was that, Miley?" Lilly asks.

"Nothin'"

"Okay, well... It's perfect , I mean I know all your secrets already so you don't need to worry about that."

"Heh, yeah... no worries."

"Okay class settle down...and...SHUT UP!!!" Ms. Kunkle yells.

"Miley," Lilly whispers to the desk behind her, "are you okay? You aren't keeping something from me, are you?"

"Well, actu-"

"Miss Truscott! Miss Stewart! Do you have something you want to share with the class?"

"No Ma'am." the duo says in unison.

"Okay then... who can tell me the equation for photosynthesis...Miss Truscott?"

"Uh... you take a picture and you get it developed?" Lilly says and the class laughs at her answer.

"No, I am sorry. That's wrong... anyone else?" she asks and Oliver's hand shoots up. "Yes, Mr. Oaken?"

"That would be six carbon dioxide molecules plus six water molecules yields, along with sunlight, one glucose molecule plus six oxygen molecules."

After a few seconds for the shock to wear off and a few of the many gaping mouths to close, one of which including the teacher's, Ms. Kunkle says, " ye...yes, Mr. Oaken. Bravo."

"Doughnut say what?" Miley says and leans forward to Lilly, "what happened to Oliver? Something's terribly wrong in the world."

After the teacher explains the meaning behind the equation, the bell rings and all the students are released to lunch.

"Miley, we need to talk" Lilly says as she pulls said girl aside.

"To Oliver? You got that right. There's something wrong with that boy."

"No, I mea-" Lilly says while Miley walks away towards Oliver. "-n. I need to tell you the truth." she whispers very softly, but not soft enough as the 'ooh-tsss' twins walk by and over hear her.

"What do you think she was talking about?" Ashley asks Amber.

"Duh! I don't think, I gossip."

"Right, so we can gossip about this right?"

"What? That skater girl is keeping a big secret from hil-miley." Suddenly Amber gets a huge grin on her face. "We can pull those two apart like-"

"- a ring on a dead person's finger when you are really desperate for the dance? Oooh-" Ashley puts up her index finger.

"Uh... eww. No, I don't think so." Amber walks away from Ashley and up to a group of people to start spreading the gossip.

Ashley deflates and joins Amber.

X

"Oliver what the heck was that?" Miley asks while walking up to the boy.

"What was what, Miley? What Lilly said, or- ?"

"-no I mean the whole 'being smart' thing, when did that happen?"

"Well, you see-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'what Lilly said'?"

"You know, what she said last period, plus the look she was giving you looked like she was-" The bell rings, cutting off their conversation.

"Sorry Ollie, I got to get to my next class, I'll call you later and we **WILL **talk." she pointed at him in a threatening manner.

"Oliver grabbed his collar with one finger and tugged nervously, "uh huh, sure."

X

In Miley's next class Sarah came up to her before the bell rang.

"Hey Miley, sorry to hear about Lilly."

Miley's pulse quickened and she panicked, "What? What about Lilly, what happened?"

"How she's lying to you."

Miley looked visibly taken aback and said, "say what? You must be crazy. Lilly would never lie to me, where did you hear that?"

"Well, I overheard some people talking, they said Lilly told them that."

"Why would my best friend lie to me?" Miley looked depressed and sank into her chair.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I thought you knew." Sarah put on a sympathetic hand on Miley's shoulder before taking her seat for class.

'I don't get it' Miley thought ' I tell her everything - well, almost everything - I thought I could trust her.' she sighs, 'it's not fair, I loved her... still do.' she stared out the window and thought of things to say to Lilly until the bell rang for the end of school. She ran straight home.

X

"Hey there bud. You look tired and upset. What's wrong and have you been up all night looking for hungry owls like your old uncle earl used to? We had to replace the back porch twenty times that year." Miley's dad, Robbie Ray, says, shaking his head.

"No dad, it's worse. Lilly's lying to me."

"About what?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea."

"Well bud I'm sure that-" the phone rings "hold on a sec, bud. Hello? Oh no... okay... just take as long as you need to fix her... a hundred bucks? You'll get the money when I pick her up. Okay... alright... bye." he puts the phone down and turns towards Miley. "Bad news bud. Lulu's gonna need to stay in the shop awhile. But the song's so great we can wait for it." he pats her on the shoulder.

"Oh... great." Miley says as she puts on her sarcastic face and tries to keep herself awake. She nearly falls asleep when the phone rings again. Her father answers it.

"Mile...Lilly landing in 10."

"Oh great..." she starts running upstairs, "I'm not here." she yells to her dad right before the door swings open to Lilly on a skateboard.

"Hey there Mr. S. is Miley in her room?" She asks making her way towards the stairs.

"Uhh...no she's not here right now, sorry."

"But I just saw her run up there."

"Oh...well you can't see her, she's grounded."

"Wow... I guess she told you about the song then."

"What song?"

"Eeep. Nothing."

"Look, Lilly I'm sorry but Miley doesn't want to talk right now."

Lilly looked instantly heartbroken, picked up her board and slowly headed toward the door. "Okay fine... here I go... the one person who could make your daughter feel better... halfway there.." she says in slow low tones. She looks back at Robbie Ray and gives him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine, Lilly, go talk to her. But if she asks, tell her I sent you home and you came back in when I wasn't looking."

Lilly looks at him weird and says, "okay, don't know what that's gonna do." she heads upstairs and stops in front of Miley's closed door. She reached for the doorknob when she hears Miley strum her guitar.

"Your problem's not the lack of tryin' cuz you do

its just that your at your best when your lyin'(which she sings venomously)

Ooh ohh ooo oo.

Now you're standing here and saying things you think I wanted to hear

But you got it all wrong I've already moved on, my dear.

You're my type of girl I guess... if..."

She sang, her voice breaking at the last part. "Arrrgh. Lilly!" She breaks down and Lilly walks in.

"Whoa, how did you know I was there... and sorry I didn't mean to eaves drop on your song... is it new?"

"Sweet niblits, Lilly, you scared me half to death. I didn't know you were out there."

"Oh... okay, why'd you say my name then?"

"Oh I don't know... maybe because I'm mad at you for lying to me!"

"What? Where did that come from? Since when have I lied to you Miley?"

"Since the whole school is talking about you lying to me."

"So what? You take their word before mine? I thought you would at least come to me before you decide you're mad at me."

"But Oliver said you were giving me a look in science and you said something."

"What did I say?"

"Uh... I was gonna call Ollie about that."

"Then call him. I'll wait." She crosses her arms and stares Miley down.

Miley sighs, "I'm sorry. I guess I ... I took things way out of proportion and I should have come to you when I heard you were lying to me."

"It's okay, but who would start a rumor like that?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Amber?" Lilly looks at Miley.

"And Ashley. But why? Why try to ruin our friendship?" Miley gets up and wraps Lilly in a hug. "I'm really sorry, Lils, and..."

Lilly waits for Miley to finish her sentence but then pulls away from the hug to find Miley asleep. Lilly smiles at the sight of her slumbering friend and thinks 'god, she is so cute when she's sleeping. It's too bad I have to wake her.' "Miley! Wake up!" She shakes her and Miley's eyes slowly open.

"Huh? What? Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yep."

"Darn it. I didn't say anything did I?"

"Nope. Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight Miley?"

"As long as you wear earplugs and don't pay attention to anything I'm saying."

"Why?"

"Uh..." Miley looked around nervously. "I... should ask my dad if I can sleep over."

"Doubt it."

"Why's that?"

"You're grounded, remember?"

"I am?" Miley gave a confused look but a second later looked amused, "huh. I'll be right back Lils."

"Okay. I'll be Right here, Mile"

* * *

So? Should I continue... delete? I have most of it written already so as soon as I get some comments I'll update... hopefully later today. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Hannah Montana. I wasn't expecting to update today but thanks to the reviews I got, I will. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So, I'm grounded huh?" Miley grins at her father as he butters up a biscuit.

"Well I figured you really didn't want to talk to Lilly right now so I just said something to make 'er go away."

"I'm glad Lilly's pretty stubborn, what trick did she try on you?"

"Those puppy dog eyes."

"Ha. Well can I sleep over at her house tonight?"

"Why? I thought you two were in a fight."

"We were but it was just over some dumb rumor spread around school."

"Alright bud then." he kisses the top of her head, "have fun."

"Thanks dad," she said while grabbing the biscuit, taking a huge bite of it and then running up the stairs.

"..and you're welcome for the biscuit Mile!" he yelled after her and started buttering a new biscuit.

X

"Okay so Lill - ee? What the heck are you doing?" Miley says as she walks into her room to the sight of one of her shirts pressed up against Lilly's nose.

"Uh - Nothing," she tossed the shirt to the side and laughed nervously, "so can you sleep over?"

Miley was still in that confused state for a few seconds before she answered, "yeah, let me just get some stuff together." She started getting a bag for her sleep over stuff and then paused and turned to Lilly, "unless you need to take a little vacation at that nice mental hospital they just opened up." she grinned at Lilly's flushed expression.

Lilly grabbed a pillow from Miley's bed and yelled, "Shut up!"

"Hey!" Miley ducked too late, got pegged in the head, and fell over, "ow!" She stood up holding her head.

"Oh, come on Miley. It was just a pillow." She said and grabbed the pillow causing something to fall out of it. "What's this?" Lilly reached for it but Miley snatched it away.

"It's uh... nothing." Miley put it back in the pillow and placed it on the bed. After she threw a few more items in her bag she starts out the door and down the stairs until she realized Lilly wasn't following her. She went back and stuck her head in her room. "You coming Lilly?"

"Oh sure," Lilly followed Miley and as soon as they got out of the house she stopped her. "Miley," Lilly said, eyes full of concern, "are you okay? You seem off lately."

"Of course I'm not okay, Lilly, I haven't slept for two days, let's not make it three, keep on moving." she pushed Lilly in front of her and continued to do so until Lilly walked on her own.

"When they finally got to Lilly's house it was getting dark and they had missed dinner. Mrs. Truscott sent them both to Lilly's room with sandwiches and wished them good night, telling them to keep down the noise and to not stay up too late.

X

"So Miley, got anything you want to tell me before we go to sleep?" Lilly asked as she stepped out of her bathroom and into her bed room.

"Uh yeah actually you tell me... does your closet have a lock on it? Is your bathroom soundproof? Is it too late to go back home?" Miley muttered half to herself and half to Lilly, only wanting to get out of there.

"Look Miley," Lilly said placing her hands at Miley's shoulders and steering her towards the bed, then taking a seat next to her best friend and lacing their fingers together. "It's pretty obvious you're not telling me something and that you don't want me to know about it anytime soon but I just want you to know that no matter what it is I will always love you, Miles. You're my best friend, nothing can change that."

As soon as Lilly finished her speech, Miley fell backwards on the bed, dead asleep. Lilly put a blanket on Miley after facing her the right way and said, "great, I was so close to telling you Miley, I was almost ready to tell you the truth."

At those words Miley's eyes sprang open and she muttered, "Truth. Gotta tell dad the truth." She pushed aside the blanket and got out of bed. "Gotta tell dad." She headed for the door but Lilly stopped her.

"Miley, wakey wakey...c'mon"

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you the truth."

"Miley? Well then wake up and tell me."

Miley, completely ignoring Lilly's previous statement, grasped Lilly's hands in her own and gently caressed Lilly's hand with her thumb.

"Lilly, I -" Miley falls forward and presses Lilly against the door.

"Whoa Miley...a little close there," Lilly says then pushes Miley off of her and adds under her breath, "Lilly likey."

"Huh? Lilly?"

Lilly froze in her tracks and had that 'deer in the headlights' look. "Miley... you're awake."

"Of course I a - aw sweet niblits did I say anything?"

"Uh...no... noth-nothing... besides the whole 'gotta tell dad' thing."

"Okay. Well I can't go on like this, who knows when lulu'll be fixed. I need to tell my dad the truth even though he might be hurt. The song really stunk."

"Right so we can go back to your house in the morning, lets go to bed."

"Why do you sound so eager to go to bed Lilly?"

"Uh... I'm just really tired."

"Oh...okay then." Miley lied down on the bed.

Lilly got into bed and gently rested her head near Miley's. 'Darn, what was she gonna tell me? Did she do something bad or does she... no' she mentally slapped herself, 'don't even think that. There's no way someone like her could like someone like me.'

"Lilly," Miley mumbled in her sleep.

Unsure if Miley was sleep talking or still awake, Lilly slammed her eyes shut even though Miley was facing away from her, and pretended to be asleep.

"I have to tell you the truth. I'm in love with you, Lillian Truscott."

"Eeep" Lilly's eyes snapped open, her heart racing, her hands sweating. She was glad to be lying down. She knew that if this confession would have happened earlier, her legs would have given out.

'I'm in love with you, Lillian Truscott,' those words spoken in that soft sweet southern voice played through Lilly's head over and over. Each time her smile widening more. She couldn't believe it. Miley Stewart in love with plain old her?

Almost an hour passed before Lilly finally let her drowsiness take control as her mind slowly clouded and reality morphed into the fantasy of her subconsciousness.

X

_Lilly walked down the hallways of her school searching for a certain someone. Minutes before the bell rang she found her and pulled her aside._

"_Miley, I need to talk to you."_

_Miley looked at Lilly with concern and said, in a loving voice, "Lilly, what's wrong? What is it?"_

"_Well..." Lilly looked down and suddenly became interested in her year old shoes. ' I gotta buy some new ones' she thought. "Last night... you kind of said something... in your sleep."_

"_I did?" Miley looked worried._

"_You... you said you were... in love with... me."_

"_I did?... so then- " Miley started before Lilly cut her off._

"_No Miley... I need to tell you the truth this time. I'm in love with you too, Miley Stewart... madly, deeply an d completely in love with you." Before Lilly looked up to see her best friend's reaction, she heard something_ _unexpected. Laughter._

_Her head shot up as her face took on a perplexed expression. "Why are you laughing?"_

"_I'm.. Ha ha laughing...because.. Ha ...I cant believe you fell for it." Miley said before she burst into uncontrollable laughter._

_Lilly's face fell, "I fell for what?" Her voice seemed small and unsure._

"_Please... Lilly, do you actually believe I could ever love someone like you?" She laughed again and met Lilly's eyes as she brought her face in close to Lilly's. "I just wanted to see if the rumors were true. I guess Amber and Ashley were right. You're more than just a tomboy... lesbian Lilly." she stepped back and slammed her locker after grabbing a few books. _

"_And you can be sure of one thing... our friendship... is over." And with_ _that Miley turned around and walked away. The bell rang and Lilly's vision became blurry. She wiped her eyes free of tears_ _but everything was a haze... the bell still ringing, _Lilly drifted back into reality as her alarm clock, which she forgot to unset last night, was blaring loudly.

"Darn clock." Lilly got up and yanked the cord from the wall. She turned and looked at the bed to find Miley still asleep and her dream rushed back to her, 'do you actually believe I could love someone like you?... our friendship...is over.' It played in her mind as a wave of hurt passed through her. She knew it was a dream but it still felt extremely real. Lilly wiped the tears from her eyes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Well? Comments? I will try to be updating regularly since i still have alot written out... so the next chapter probably will up tomorrow. Good karma to good reveiwers... I would offer cookies but I like my house smoke free. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Hannah Montana. There I said it. Happy now?

* * *

Miley awoke to find Lilly missing from her room but soon heard the sound of running water and got up after a few minutes. As she stretched and got rid of the morning drowsiness the door opened and Lilly, clad in only a towel, stepped into the room.

"Oh," Lilly turned a deep shade of red. "You're awake. Or are you sleep stretching?" She walked over to her closet.

"Yes I am awake... did I... say anything too bad last night?"

The words rang in Lilly's head once more and she felt familiar flutters spread throughout her body. "No.. Nothing bad. All good."

"Like what?"

"Uh... do you mind stepping out for a minute... I have to change." Lilly said holding her gathered clothes as proof.

Miley's face became flushed and she grabbed her things. "Sure Lil. I'll go change in the bathroom.

While changing Miley got her leg caught in her skirt and stumbled backwards into the tub, taking out the curtain on her way down.

Lilly heard a thump and a loud 'ow' from the bathroom and froze. Clad in only her undergarments she rushed into the bathroom and spotted Miley in her bathtub, on top of the shower curtain.

Miley's hair was covering her face and her legs were sprawled over the side of the tub, causing her skirt to push up, showing off her bright pink underwear that matched the bra she was in.

"Miley! Are you okay?" Lilly felt her breath hitch at the sight of her friend's body but worry overcame that as she realized that Miley could be hurt.

At hearing Lilly's voice, Miley felt familiar fluttering and felt her whole body blush as she realized she was nearly half-naked. "Yeah, Lilly, I'm fine." She struggled to get up when she felt warm hands grab hers.

Lilly pulled Miley up and felt Miley press against her for a second. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes until Miley realized Lilly was still holding onto her hands.

"Uh..." She yanked her hands away and tried to speak.

"I should go... put clothes on." Lilly said and chuckled nervously.

"Oh... yeah, clothes. Good idea." Miley turned around to pick up her clothes.

Lilly turned to leave but stopped. "Uh, Miley?" She turned to face her half-dressed friend.

"Yeah?" Miley put on her shirt and turned around.

"L...last night..." She hesitated,

Miley was panic struck and grasped Lilly by the shoulders. "Lilly c'mon spit it out... what about last night...did I say something?"

Lilly gently grasped Miley by the sides of her face and started to pull her in. Their lips were millimeters apart when her dream flashed in her mind.

Miley's mind, however, was reeling. 'She's about to kiss me... I... I can't believe it.'

Lilly pushed Miley away, nearly causing the brunette to slide back into the bathtub, and ran out the door.

In the bathroom Miley was shocked and unable to move. 'What the heck just happened?'

In Lilly's room Lilly was standing just outside of the bathroom door, unable to take another step. 'Oh great, now she hates me.' she sighed and climbed under her blanket.

Miley walked inside the bedroom and saw it empty. 'Well if she's not here, I'll just wait for her to get back.' She sat on the bed and heard an 'eep'. As Miley realized she sat on a foot a smile appeared on her face. "Oh no," she overly fake said, " Lilly is not here, I suppose I can just jump on her bed until she gets here... 1, 2, - "

"No!" Lilly jumped out from under the covers. She had a panicky look on her face but then it grew to realization. "You were never gonna jump, were you?"

"Nope." Miley took a seat and patted the bed next to her, gesturing for her Lilly to sit next to her.

"Fine," She sat, "just make this quick so I can go straight to being miserable."

"Why would you be miserable?"

"Because you are going to say you hate me, and I'm gonna start crying, you will say you never want to see me again and I will be miserable." Lilly had an extremely sad face with tears trying to escape, her voice breaking.

"Lilly..." Miley gently said, "Lilly listen to me... if I said that, then I would be miserable too."

"Really?" Lilly said in a high pitched voice, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes." Miley brought her hand to Lilly's face and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Now please tell me what you were going to do in the bathroom."

"Uh...well...you see..."

"Lilly, it's okay... I'm guessing I said something last night, am I right?"

Lilly nodded her head 'yes'.

"So... you know it's true Lilly...I ... I love you Lilly... more than anything."

"... but ...I-" Lilly started.

Miley became instantly depressed... thinking she was being rejected she stood up. "Lilly, no... don't say anymore, please... I'm sorry and I understand if you never want to see me again." Miley ran out of the room.

After throwing on some clothes, Lilly ran after her. She barreled down the stairs four at a time and nearly lost her balance, ran out the door, and sprinted down the street. "Miley!" she yelled when the brunette was in view. "Miley, wait!"

"Why? You already hate me! Now go away!"

"Miley that's not true. Listen to me. Miley I lo- "

Miley heard her stop and then the gunshot registered in her mind. "Lilly!" she ran toward her fallen friend and held her in her arm. "Lilly talk to me!" her vision blurred as she saw her tears fall on the blonde.

Miley pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is so much shorter but this was the perfect place to stop and torture you guys. Hahaha I'm evil aren't I? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wish I owned Hannah Montana. But sadly, I do not.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived Lilly was out cold, her face was pale and her breathing was shallow. The paramedics informed Miley that Lilly did not have much of a chance, as she had been shot in the chest. Miley broke down on the sidewalk and the paramedics helped her into the ambulance, positioning her close to Lilly.

When they finally arrived at the hospital the paramedics rushed Lilly in, leaving Miley to go inside on her own.

"You here for the girl they just wheeled in, hon?"The secretary asked Miley when she walked in.

Miley nodded her head as tears freely rolled down her face.

"Are you a relative?"

"No," she tried to say while her voice was breaking, "I'm her best friend."

"Could you call her parents, hon, and tell them what happened?"

"Sure," Miley pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Truscott"

"Miley, I thought Lilly was with you."

"She was... is."

"Miley, dear, what's wrong?"

"Lilly... Lilly was shot."

"What?"

"I'm guessing it was a stray bullet or a drive by... I didn't see... whe...where it came from."

"Miley, honey, I'll be right there. Just sit and think happy thoughts. It'll be okay." They hung up and Miley collapsed in a chair and cried.

X

"Miley, how's she doing?" Ms. Truscott asked when she arrived.

"They haven't said anything to me."

"Okay," she kissed the top of Miley's head, "I'll be right back." she walked to the secretary. "Hello, I'm Ms. Truscott."

"Who?"

"Lillian's mother."

"Huh?"

"Was there a teenage girl shot just a while ago?"

"Oh! Yes, are you with her?" she asked, pointing to Miley.

"Yes, Miley is Lilly's best friend."

"Right. I'll page the doctor to tell him that you arrived."

Ms. Truscott walked away and towards Miley.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, they are paging the doctor now."

"Oh... she'll be okay right? Nothing can happen to her, she's never done anything wrong. Why her? She's so sweet and kind and beautiful."Miley said with a slight smile on her face. As she was rambling about all the traits she likes about Lilly, Ms. Truscott realized something and soon after, the doctor arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Truscott, I'm Dr. Turner."

"Hello, and it's Ms. But you can call me Heather. How is Lillian?"

The doctor gave a shy smile and replied, "she... she's struggling. We aren't sure if she will make it through the night. If she does she will most likely live." He laid his hand on her shoulder in sympathy as a tear slid down the older woman's cheek.

"What are her chances?"

"We're saying about a 10 percent chance of making it to tomorrow. She is out of surgery if you wish to see her."

Ms. Truscott turned to Miley to see a pained and lost expression on her face. "Miley?" Miley looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "Would you like to see Lilly?"

"You go ahead Ms. Truscott, I'll go in after you."

"Alright Miley, dear."

Ms. Truscott followed the doctor to Lilly's room.

"Lilly?" she said when she entered the room, only to find her daughter asleep. "Lillian, please pull through. After what happened to your father, I don't think I could handle living alone..."

She stared at Lilly until the tears broke out and she broke down. "Lilly," she said, her voice breaking, "please." She grasped Lilly's hand. After a while she stood up, "I should go now, I know Miley wants to see you." She said, then exited the room.

Ms. Truscott walked down the corridor and realized she wasn't alone. There were families left and right grieving over someone in a hospital bed, just like she was.

"Miley," she said when she finally got to the waiting area but saw Miley fast asleep, hunched over, her cheek resting in her palm. Ms. Truscott went to the secretary and requested a blanket, which she later draped over Miley's shivering body. She sat down and waited, while reading a magazine full of happy pictures of celebrities and popstars, one of which being Hannah Montana.

'Wow,' Ms. Truscott thought, 'Hannah looks very much alike to someone...who?' Her thoughts were interrupted by screaming throughout the hospital, but not the kind you would expect around sick and dying people.

"Oh my god!" One young girl shrieked. "It's Jake Ryan!" She pointed towards the entrance of the hospital.

Ms. Truscott turned her head and saw the actor. He seemed to be looking for something and appeared to find it when her looked in her direction. "Miley!" he yelled and rushed over.

Miley, who was still asleep even after the screaming, awoke to Jake's voice. "Huh? Wha? Jake, what are you doing here?" She sat up and brushed strands of hair out of her face.

"I heard about Lilly. Is she okay?" he sat next to her and put on a worried face.

"I...I don't know." she turned to Ms. Truscott. "Sorry I fell asleep, is it too late to visit her?"

"No, it's not. Go ahead Miley." Miley stood up to go.

"I'll go with you."

"No, Jake, I have to do this alone. You can see her first if you want. I need to think of what to say."

"...uh...alright, Miley. I'll be quick. Where's her room?"

"I'll show you Jake," Ms. Truscott said, "just follow me." They left.

Jake walked into Lilly's room and was taken aback. Since he barely knew what happened he was surprised to see the hyper, happy face he knew as Lilly, now pale and still. "Wow...Lilly, what happened?" He leaned next to her. "No wonder Miley is a wreck." A smile appeared on his face, "which means after she sees you, she'll need someone to comfort her. And she'll see what a sweet, caring guy I've become and fall for me... again. Or my name isn't Jake... err... Leslie Ryan." He exits the room and walks back to the waiting area.

"Okay Miley... go ahead. Do you want me to walk you over there?" He asked, a fake concerned look etched on his face.

"Sure Jake, lets go."They start down the hall.

"So... what happened to her?" He pried, trying to open up partially healed wounds.

"She was... was s- shot. Out- outside of her house. I was wi- with her." She said, voice breaking and tears falling down her face.

"Whoa, bummer." he said then put on the concerned look over his reappearing smile. "Miley, you know you can always come to me if you need to."

"Yeah, sure, thanks... Leslie."

"Not so loud." He faux-freaked out and a Miley smiled. "That's what I like to see. Now go on... she's in that room." He pointed to a shut door.

Miley grabbed to door knob and turned it. She peeked inside and saw what had become of her best friend... and secret love. She turned around and broke down against Jake's chest.

He smiled but realized that people were watching them. He had to put on an act. The worry mask was put on and he wrapped Miley with his arms. She continued crying for a few minutes longer, then pulled away. "Sorry, I- I wasn't expecting that."

"Do you want to try again? I can go in there with you, if you want."

"No, I'll be fine." She took a deep breath and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

The room was white, excluding the machines keeping Lilly alive. Even she was as stark pale as the room around her.

Miley slowly and cautiously walked to Lilly's bedside, worried that making any sudden movements would cause the constant 'beep...beep...beep' to flatline. She cautiously reached out a hand and touched Lilly's, but pulled back quickly due to the chilliness of the skin. Miley almost started to break down again but caught herself, 'c'mon Miley, be strong for Lilly.'

"Lils... oh god, Lilly, this is all my fault... if I never ran outside... if I didn't love you, you would be fine..." She knelt down and caressed Lilly's face. With every shaky breath taken by the blonde, Miley feels hopeful yet hopeless at the same time. Eventually the feelings became too much and as she reached the door she turned and said, "Lilly... please pull through... I don't know what I'd do with out you... I'm in love with you, Lillian Truscott... if you die, you take my heart with you." She left and saw Jake waiting outside.

"Hey Miley, you okay?"

"I'm fine Jake... I'm just worried about her..."

"C'mon, we should get back to Lilly's mom."

Jake took Miley's hand in his and walked to the waiting area. Because Miley was too worn out she didn't think of this as anything more than a sign of friendship, although Jake thought otherwise. 'Yes! I think my plan is working.'

They found Ms. Truscott asleep in her chair and sat down. Miley was in deep thought for a while and Jake was dying for her attention. 'All she thinks about is Lilly,' then he had a knowing look on his face, 'I know how I can change that.' He sat and waited for roughly fifteen minutes, taking quick glances at Miley. As soon as he was sure she was asleep he slipped away to Lilly's room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana. I may not be able to update tomorrow because I do not have anymore of the story already written. I have ideas and will try my best to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Jake entered the room as a ninja or a spy would. He snuck around to the machines that were keeping Lilly alive and, he thought, that were keeping Miley from being his.

He played around with the wires trying to figure out which ones to pull. He couldn't figure it out so her looked for another option. As soon as he saw a tube coming from Lilly's arm he thought to himself, 'duh! I'll just make her overdose.' He followed the tube to a machine and frantically pressed the up button. As soon as he was satisfied with his work he ran out of the room much less stealthy but more as an elephant would after seeing a mouse. As he was walking down the hall he heard a loud urgent beeping emanating from the room he had just left and a slow smile spread on his face.

As Jake sat down, Miley woke with a start, feeling something was terrible wrong. She heard beeping coming from the direction of Lilly's room and saw people rush over there.

"Jake, what happened?"

"Hmm..." he pretended to look worried and thoughtful, "some guy probably had a heart attack. Lilly's fine, don't worry." Then a doctor came over to them and asked, "are you here for Truscott?"

They nodded their heads 'yes' and said that Ms. Truscott was asleep.

After being woken up, Ms. Truscott looked at the doctor with worry and concern. The same look Jake had perfectly copied to his own features.

"It appears that Lillian has been given too much morphine... we don't know how it happened but we are working on finding that out. Lilly is fine but needs to be off morphine for a while. Since she has no painkillers she is awake, but in extreme pain. She is asking for someone named Miley."

"Oh that's- " Miley was cut off by a security guard running up to the doctor.

"We reviewed the tapes and think we know who did it."

"Alright... who do you think it is?" The doctor asked.

"Okay, this may sound a weird but the culprit looks like Jake Ryan."

Miley glared at Jake as he tried to slip away undetected. She grabbed him and said, "do you mean this guy?"

The security officer pointed to Jake, "yes! Yes that's him. I'll...um... cuff 'em, I guess. C'mon Jake, your coming with me." He grabs Jake, handcuffs him and leads him away.

"Right," the doctor said, "now where were we?"

"You were saying that my daughter is asking to see Miley?"

"Right, where is she?"

"She was here a second ago. She must have gone to see Lillian. How is she, doctor?"

"Well, aside from being in excruciating pain, she has a 20 percent chance of pulling through. You see, she's been shot through the heart so we are working to try and get it to work again on its own. If she makes it through tonight, then chances are, she will be just fine."

"Oh dear."

Miley walked into Lilly's room and found her willing herself awake. She saw her eyes slowly start closing and suddenly being forced open again. "I can come back later if you're tired."

Lilly jumped and looked over at Miley, embarrassed. "No! No, stay here, please. How are you?"

"How am I? Lilly, you're the one who got shot."

"Well yeah but they could have gotten you too."

"They? Do you know who did this?"

"No! No, I ... I don't." She patted an empty space on her bed and said, "Miley... please sit down."

Miley was going to refuse until she saw Lilly's pleading eyes. "Alright," she sat down next to Lilly's healing body.

"Miley... what you said before... I ...I want you to know that I love you too. More than anything. I was just scared when you said it."

"I understand, Lilly." Miley put her hand on Lilly's.

Lilly yanked hers away. "No you don't."

Miley looked confused. "Why don't I? I'm just as afraid as everyone's reactions as you are."

"That's not the thing. I... I mean what if you were... or are lying to me, trying to pull some prank."

"Lilly, I cant even think of a single reason why I, let alone anyone, would want to hurt you."

"Yeah... but, you still could." Lilly said in a small hurt voice, replaying the dream in her mind.

"Lilly, you know I only tell the truth when I am sleep talking, right?" Miley looked in Lilly's eyes and smiled reassuringly.

'Yeah but you could have actually been awake,' Lilly thought but was too afraid to voice aloud. "Yeah I guess."

"Lilly, I love you... and you have no idea how happy and relieved I am that you feel the same way." Lilly gave Miley a look. Miley smiled and said,"okay, maybe you do." there was a long pause until both of them started to speak.

"Wha-"

"Doe-"

They stopped and waited for the other to speak. "You go ahead," they both said and then Lilly spoke up. "Miley does this mean were... gonna?"

"If you want to... I mean... I do but..."

"I do to..." she grabbed a hold of Miley's hand, "I really want to... especially if they have sprinkles."

Miley's face took on a cute confused look.

Lilly looked at her and said, "we're not talking about the same thing...are we?"

"Nope... how 'bout we compromise. I'll get us some ice cream and we'll call it our first date."

"Wow... I was way off."

"And still adorable. Chocolate?" she leaned down and kissed Lilly's cheek.

"You know it." she said as Miley got up. She walked out the door and Lilly immediately gasped in pain. 'Damn! Where are my pain meds? I hope there is alotta kids getting their tonsils out today. Its too hard pretending I'm fine,' she thought, hitting the call button for the nurse. A few minutes later the nurse showed up... and so did Miley.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Uh..." she stalled for a moment and, not wanting to worry Miley with what is really bothering her, made up a question. "Yeah, I'm fine... I just wanted to know... when I... I can get outta here."

"Whenever you get better, Miss Truscott."

Lilly sulked and Miley laughed handing Lilly her ice cream and leaving the nurse looking confused.

"She means, when will she get better."

"Oh. We can't be too sure. It will most likely take a good couple of weeks, if not longer. Your heart needs to start working on its own."

"What do you mean? The monitor is going 'beep...beep..' isn't that for the heart?" Lilly said pointing to the machine.

"Yes... but right now you are in a very unstable condition. We gave you medication to keep you're heart going."

Lilly sighed a bit at this, "yeah, but no pain meds," she mumbled then practically attacked her ice cream.

They all hear a knock at the door and Dr. Turner came in.

"I'm sorry Miss...?" he looked at Miley."

"Miley... Stewart."

"Right... Miss Stewart. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave. We need to run some more tests on Lillian."

"Uh...o...ok. Bye Lils." She leans down and whispers, "I guess we'll finish our date later. I love you."

After she walks out she drops her ice cream in the trash, heads to the waiting area and spots a familiar face.

"Oliver!" She runs to him and gives him a hug.

"Miley! Wow, are you happy to see me? I cant tell." He pulls away. "Is Lilly okay?"

"She seems to be doing better but... she was shot in the chest, her heart needs to work on its own, and Jake Ryan is causing trouble."

He looks at her quizzically. "It's a long story," she said.

"We have a long time, don't we? Its only 7."

"P.M.?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god... please tell me its still Saturday."

"It is. What's wrong?"

"Uh... my dad is probably wondering where I am."

"You mean he doesn't know you are here?" Oliver asked incredulously.

Miley looked down and sighed, "no... I completely forgot about him... I was worried about Lilly."

"Well, go home for tonight... you look like you need to rest anyway."

"But Lilly- "

"-will be fine...I'll call you if anything changes, okay?"

Miley looked up at Oliver and smiled, "alright." She hugged him and said, "you know you care too much, ya doughnut."

Oliver pulls away, smiles and says, "I know... I've been reading my moms magazines again."

Miley walks towards the exit but turns around. "Bye Ollie. You can ask Ms. Truscott about Jake if you want."

"Okay... bye Miley. You'd better get some rest, or I'll tell Lilly on you."

"Don't worry, I will, smokin' Oken." With that Miley walked through the doors and walked home.

* * *

AlphaSkaterGirl: wow thats creepy. you did think what i was thinking... thanks for reviewing. give jake a brutal death, haha. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Hannah Montana, or the song 'Bigger than us,' even if I tweaked it a little.

* * *

Miley walked in the house just as her dad and Jackson began to eat dinner.

"Hey dad," Miley said nervously, "what's for dinner?"

"Mile, its 7:15. Where were you? I thought we had an agreement that you would call if you stay at Lilly's past 3. I called her house earlier and there was no answer. We were worried, bud."

"Well one of us was," Jackson said and received a tiny punch in the shoulder, "owww...what did I do?" he asked and was answered with just a glare.

"Dad, I'm sorry I know... its just that I was at the hospital all day."

"Why? Are you hurt?" her father got up and rushed to her.

"No dad... but Lilly..." She said, choking on her tears.

Her father wrapped her in a hug. "Alright, Mile. What happened? Is Lilly okay?"

"She... she was shot, dad. She'll be in the hospital... f- for a couple of weeks."

The older singer pulled away and wiped the tears away from his daughter's face. "Miley, it'll be alright. We can go back down there tomorrow if you want to."

She looked at him and smiled, "thanks, but I was planning on it anyway."

"Alright, bud. You hungry?"

"I'm fine. I think I'll go to sleep." Miley said, just wanting the time to pass so she could see Lilly again, but her stomach growled in protest.

"Sounds like your stomach disagrees. C'mon and eat." He led her to the table where Jackson stood up and embraced his sister. "I'm sorry to hear about Lilly, Miles." He pulled away.

"Awwww... Jackson. You do care." They smile at each other and sit to eat.

After Miley and her father are done eating, and Jackson is done inhaling his food, their father said, "hey Mile, I think I know what'll cheer you up. I just got Lulu back, you wanna hear the song?"

Miley and Jackson exchanged worried glances, knowing it will end badly. "S...sure dad, I bet it'll be great," Jackson says.

"Alright then," he got up and walked to the living area, Miley and Jackson followed. He grabbed his music and the guitar and started to play.

I see your face I see your eyes

what you feel is no surprise

everyone needs someone to believe in.

Tell me secrets, I'll tell you mine.

In the dark we'll look inside and see the colors of the rainbow

I know.

We all want to believe in friends.

We all want to believe in something

more than just us.

We all want to be apart of some greater purpose

that's apart of

that's more than us.

I want to see beyond my own little world

grab your stuff so we can drive around the country

see the world with clarity.

Oh oh. Oh oh.

We have such a long way to go

but I know

were getting closer everyday.

We all want to believe in friends

we all want to believe in something

more than just us.

We all want to be apart of some greater purpose

that's apart of

yeah that's more than us.

It fills the universe

lights the sky above

and rescues all our hearts with friends.

Everyone needs friends

everyone needs friends

that's what's more than us

more than us c'mon.

It's friends, its friends that's more than us.

It's friends, its friends that's more than us.

It's friends, its friends.

We all want to believe in friends

we all want to believe in something

more than just us.

During the entire song Miley has been biting her lip in an attempt to not laugh, but as soon as her father finishes, Miley bursts with laughter, causing Jackson to as well, and causing their father to furrow his brow in confusion.

"What? What is it? Do you not like the song?"

"No, dad... it's... it's not that..." Miley tries to say the falls on the floor, laughing. After roughly fifteen minutes of laughing. Miley stands up, wipes the tears from her eyes and walks over to her dad. "The song was great... I ... I just thought you were gonna sing a different one, that's all."

"What'd ya mean different?" he looked down at her daughter, still trying to hold in her laughter.

"Uhh... well... I kinda found a song in your pocket... what's the bunny song for?" She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Bud, don't cha remember?"

She looked at him, confused, "uh... remember what? Bunny's cant be trusted?"

"No. You wrote that when you were five. See," he grabbed the music from his pocket, opened it and pointed near the bottom, "you even signed it with that little booger, right there."

She gave a slightly disgusted face and smiled, "why do you still even have that?"

"Well, I keep it with me for when I get stuck, it'll give me a little inspiration... and a giggle every now and then."

"Ha wow...so everything that happened was because I hated my own song?" Miley Laughed.

"What exactly did happen, Miles, besides the sleepwalking?" Jackson asked.

Miley thought back to her confession to Lilly and blushed. "Nuh...nothing. But if I never was sleepwalking I wouldn't have gone to Lilly's house... she wouldn't have been shot." Her smiles died down and she started to cry, "its all my fault."

Her father hugged her and said, "no, don't blame yourself, bud, it's not your fault," he pulled away, "why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. We'll go visit Lilly in the morning."

"Alright, dad. Night," she walked over to Jackson and gave him a hug, "Night, Jackson."

"Hey! Ewwww...no little sister hugs." he play pushed her away and she got him back with a kiss on the cheek, which he quickly wiped away and smiled while he said, "gross."

"Ha, serves you right." She went upstairs and threw herself on her bed. "Whew!" she sighed and thought. 'This has been the longest day ever... and its about to be longer.' she smiled. 'I have a brilliant idea that's sure to make Lilly feel better.' She got up, walked over to her desk, and started to work.

X

Miley awoke slowly, as her father shook her from her slumber, lifting her head from the makeshift paper pillow that was on her desk, finding a piece of it stuck to her forehead.

"Wow Mile... I haven't seen you this tired since Uncle Earl took you and Jackson squirrel huntin'," he peeled the paper from his daughter and glanced at it before looking at Miley, "you working on something?"

She snatched the paper from him, "It...it's nothing."

He eyed her suspiciously then said, "alright. What time did you want to go visit Lilly?"

"How about now?" She said eagerly.

"How bout you get dressed first."

"Alright dad."

She hugged him but he pulled away and said, "and take a shower."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, then walked into the bathroom.

X

"Mile!" Robbie Ray yelled up to his daughter, "are you almost ready?"

"Yeah dad!! Just ha.. hang on..." she grabbed the papers from her desk and a case and ran down the stairs.

They got in the car and Jackson looked over at Miley. "What's with the case?"

"N..nothing... I just figure that Lilly could use some cheering up." she unfolded the papers and looked through them the whole way there.

They walked through the doors of the hospital and spotted Ms. Truscott and Oliver in the same seats they were in the previous day.

"You go see Lilly, Mile, we'll stay here and wait for you." He walks over to greet the two tired looking people.

Miley walked down the hall to Lilly's room, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do, until she saw someone exit from the room. 'Lucas,' she hissed in her head. "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, can't I see my girlfriend when she's in the hospital?" he moves to walk past her. She grabs his arm and keeps him from leaving.

"Your girlfriend? She's my gir- uh best friend... so uh... I know that... she dumped you!"

"Then you don't know your giruh best friend... whatever that means. Because she took me back a while ago... if you don't believe me... ask her." He leaves her to stare at Lilly's door, arguing with herself if she should confront her or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School, life, and writers block interfered.

* * *

Miley stood there gripping her papers in one hand and a case in the other. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the tears threatening to fall down her face. She took a step forward but turned around and started to walk, her walk turned into a jog, her jog turned into a run and her run turned into a full on sprint. 

Miley kept running and soon found herself on the beach; she threw her things on the ground and collapsed into tears.

Back in the hospital Mr. Stewart saw his daughter frantically run out of the hospital and stood up but a small arm stopped him.

"I'll go to her Mr. Stewart, okay?" Oliver looked up to the older man and saw him nod in approval. Oliver ran after Miley knowing, somehow, exactly where she went.

X

Miley sat up and took in a breath after crying for a good five minutes when she heard someone call her name. 

"Miley? Are you there?" she heard a familiar voice from behind the rocks.

"Yeah Ollie, I'm over here." She saw him walking towards him and stood, collapsing into him when he reached her. "Oliver…I'm so sorry…I…I just couldn't … after luc...as…said…" she pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Sorry…how is she, Ollie?"

"I….don't know. You're the one who just saw her… Miley? What happened? What about Lucas?"

Miley took a deep breath in and quickly let it out. "Okay…me and Lilly weren't exactly ready to tell you yet but…"she started but changed her direction. "okay well Lucas came out of Lilly's room as I was going to go to her room and I found out that Lilly took him back and now I'm upset because she never told me that before we…" she trailed off, afraid to say anymore.

"Before you what, Miley?" he put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

She took a shaky breath, looked him in the eyes and whispered, "Before we… I don't even know what to call it now."

"You don't know what to call what now?"

"Look…I'm sorry Ollie, maybe we should wait to tell you."

"Is everything okay? It's about you and Lilly? You two aren't planning on leaving me after high school are you?" he tries to joke.

"No…Oliver…you might want to sit down." She sat down and waited for him to take a seat on the sandy beach. He sat and fisted his hands under his chin, looking patiently at Miley.

"Okay… I kinda…the other day I…. a few months ago I realized something about myself. You see… me and Lilly are…well we…are…together."

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Together? Meaning….?"

"Dating…girlfriends…romantic with each other." She offered to him until she saw his face show understanding.

"oh." He said in a disappointed manner. "So how long?"

"Uh… just a few days…I guess. Oliver are you…okay with it?" she looked at him and saw him looking at the floor silently.

"I…. I can't believe it." He stood and suddenly raised his voice. "Miley! I … I just can't believe it. How could you…you… Gosh!"

"Oliver? I thought you of all people would be accepting."

"Accepting of what?" he continued to yell. "You two? Not while you are doing who knows what… you perverts!"

"Ollie?" Miley fell to the floor in shock and started crying.

"Miley?" he cleared his rage and knelt next to her. "Look…I'm sorry I blew up at you. You know there are sessions at my church that can help you…and Lilly"

"With what? What do we need help with?"

"You know… your abnormality. There are people who have been helped that can help you. You need to be saved Miley….I'm not going to let you go down the wrong path."

Miley stood up and glared at him sharply. "I'm not the one who's wrong, Oken." She grabbed her stuff and stomped away, still enraged with Oliver.

X

Oliver stood and looked at the space Miley was at just minutes before. He sighed and headed to the hospital, hoping to talk some sense into his oldest friend.

Oliver knocked on the door to Lilly's hospital room. When he didn't hear an answer he entered and found Lilly sleeping. He sat next to her bedside and waited for her to wake up.

X

Miley entered her house and slammed the door shut. She could not believe her luck today with Lucas and now Oliver. She fell onto the couch, covered her face with a pillow, and screamed into it. She threw the pillow up against the wall and started to pace around the room, mumbling explicitives directed towards a certain brunette boy, and then towards a certain blonde girl.

She stopped and stared at the wall she was about to punch in. "wait… what if Lilly is…if Lucas…that's it!" she jumped up and ran out the door.

X

Lily awoke to see Oliver staring down at his hands, looking somewhat impatient. "Oliver?" she mumbled, startling him.

"Lils! You're awake! Great… there's something I need to talk to you about."

Lilly, detecting sadness in his voice, sat up and faced him. "Oliver? Whets wrong?"

"you." He looked up at her confused face and gave a sympathetic look. "Sorry but there's no other way to put it. I'll tell you what I told Miley. You need help, and I want to help you."

"With what, Oliver?"

"With your…uh… problem with Miley."

Lilly tilted her head in confusion. "I don't have any problem with her, did she say I did something wrong?"

"No… but… Lilly, Miley told me that…" he started but was interrupted when the door slammed open.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled.

Oliver chuckled nervously and stood up. "Hey Miley. How are you holding up? You ready to take my offer?"

"Get out!" Miley pointed to the door and stared the boy down.

"bu-"

"Get out!" she yelled again. This time he listened and quickly stumbled out the door.

"Miley? Oliver said that you told him something…and that we needed help. What did he mean?"

Miley looked over at Lilly and remembered her run in with Lucas that morning. She responded in a saddened voice, "Lil, I… he knows about us…and wants to

'save' us. I still can't believe he would even say that."

Lilly looked down and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Mile…" she looked up to see said girl reaching for the doorknob. "Where are you going?"

Miley stiffened then turned around, meeting Lilly's eyes. "I was going out…to… to give you time…"

"For what?"

"Whatever you need. Maybe deciding… between me and…Lucas."

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't spoken to Lucas since I broke up with him."

"Ha! Nice try. If you haven't talked to him in so long, then why did I see him leaving your room this morning?"

"Miley…Miley calm down." She said, trying to calm Miley. "I have been asleep all day. The first person I saw today was Oliver… and that was a rude awakening."

"Oh… that son of a – "

"Miley, what did he say."

"He said you took him back." She looked down.

"Now why would I go do a thing like that, when I already have the best thing in the world."

Miley blushed and looked down. "Oh really? What would that be?" she made her way over to Lilly's bedside.

Lilly grabbed a hold of Miley's hand. "Hmm I don't know." she said flirtatiously, tugging on Miley's hand, indicating her to come closer "maybe I should just show you."

"Show me." Miley breathed, leaning down and using her free hand to cup Lilly's cheek. Lilly wrapped an arm around Miley's waist and leaned her face up. They each felt a warm breath hit their lips and inched closer. They were mere centimeters apart when Miley jumped back, hearing a knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever since I last posted but I wanted to finish it. Keep in mind when reading this, if anyone is reading this, that I haven't watched Hannah Montana in a while so I don't know if it's too out of character. I apologize if it is as I'm basing them off of the first and second season, the only episodes that I remember.

X

"Lillian are you oka- uh…" He rushed in and paused for a moment looking over at the two blushing girls. "Are you okay? I got an alert saying that your heart rate increased suddenly."

"All good here Dr. T." Lilly said in her normal upbeat tone. Miley looked over at her in adoration and smiled.

"Okay then… I will still need to run some tests to find out what it was."

"It was probably nothing…" Miley rushed out, trying to stay with Lilly as long as possible. "We were just… uh… Talking! Yeah… about this guy Lilly likes?"

"Oh… okay…? But you still need to be tested. You are in a very unstable condition, Lillian. We just want to be safe."

Lilly gives Miley the thanks-a-lot look and gets the not-my-fault-you-are-totally-in-love-with-me look in return.

"I am sorry Miss Stewart, but-"

"It's okay, I am leaving now." She leaned down and whispered huskily, "I guess we'll just have to continue this later, Lillian." She glided her tongue along Lilly's earlobe and pulled back, smirking. Lilly shuddered and the doctor gives her a questioning look when Miley exits the room.

X

"Any news, darlin'?" Mr. Stewart asked when he saw Miley reenter the waiting room.

"She's fine, I think. They just kicked me out to run some tests."

"Oh." He wrapped his arm around his daughter and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "It'll all work out, I know it. Lilly's a sweet girl."

"Then why'd she get shot in the first place?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The world works in mysterious ways." He looked around the room when he felt like there was something missing. "Where'd Oliver go? I thought he was in the room with you guys."

Miley's rage built back up. "We had a fight."

"About?" He prodded.

"Nothing!" She said angrily, pushing his arm away. After a few minutes she grabbed a magazine and flipped through it, falling asleep shortly.

Hours passed and Miley still slept. The doctor came back to give an update on Lilly's condition when she woke up.

"– at least a week to be sure."

Miley blinked sleepily up at the doctor. "Whazza? Is Lilly okay?"

"Lillian is doing fine." The doctor said, addressing the young brunette. "We just need to keep her here for at least another week to monitor her before we can feel okay in sending her home."

"A week?" Miley sighed. That was a long time to spend in a hospital. But Miley vowed silently to herself to be there for Lilly every step of the way.

"Yes. But she'll only be bed ridden for a few more days and then she can wander around the hospital."

"Can we see her now?" Mr. Stewart was the one who spoke up this time.

"Yes, absolutely." He looked at Miley pointedly when he said this next thing. "Just try not to excite her in anyway."

Her father gave her a questioning look and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

The doctor got paged and had to leave. With a goodbye, he left.

"If it's alright with you, Mile, I'd like to go see Lilly."

"Huh?" She looked up at her dad. "Sure."

Mr. Stewart got up and headed to the room, not finding it until a few minutes later.

He knocked gently before he entered.

"Hey Lilly!" He greeted the girl sitting up in the bed. "How ya feelin'?"

"Pretty good Mr. S, considering."

"That's good." He took a seat next to her bedside. He looked down at his hands briefly while he gathered his thoughts. He looked up at Lilly and smiled. "Lilly you know that you're like a daughter to me, right?"

"I am?"

"Of course you are! Y'know with as much time as you spend at our place I'm surprised you don't have your own room. Or at least a drawer in Miley's room."

Lilly laughed weakly at that. "Yeah, it's pretty crazy."

"We don't get to talk that much, Lil. How has life been treatin' you lately? Before all this, I mean." He waved his arms around the room to indicate the meaning of the last sentence.

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Any boyfriends I should be threatening yet?" He joked.

Lilly barely suppressed an 'eep' at this question. She didn't want to lie to him even if it technically isn't lying if she said 'no'.

"Actually…" She started hesitantly, her voice small.

"There is someone?" He looked surprised. Mostly at the fact that she was opening up to him.

She sighed, trying to keep her heart rate down long enough to get this out. "I'm not really sure how to say this, Mr. Stewart."

"It's not Jackson is it?" He crinkled his nose up in disgust. "I love em and all but that boy has some learning to do before – "

"It's not Jackson." She looked horrified at the thought of it as well.

"Oliver?"

"No." She said flatly, remembering that past morning.

"Well then... just say it. It's probably no one I know."

Lilly sighed again and cleared her throat. "I'm in love, actually."

"Glad to hear it, Lil. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Miley." She barely squeaked out.

"What was that?"

"I'mInLoveWithYourDaughterAndI'dLikeYourBlessingToDateHer." She rushed out in panic. The machines were going crazy by now with the sudden increase in heart beats per minute and it wasn't long until a nurse burst into the room, shoving Mr. Stewart out.

He walked back down to the waiting room in stunned silence. He could have sworn she said she was in love with Miley. Did Miley return those feelings? How long had this been going on? Thoughts kept running through his head as he sat in between Miley and Ms. Truscott.

Miley looked at him strangely before she got up to go see Lilly. She was surprised to see the door open and nurses inside. She locked eyes with Lilly briefly and smiled at her before Dr. Turner turned the corner and went into the room, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed and leaned up against a wall. She was worried, there was no hiding that. But Lilly seemed very stable when she saw her before. Did her dad say something to upset her? She wanted to go back and confront him but she didn't really want to disturb him. He looked like he just saw a ghost or something.

It wasn't long until the nurses left the room and Dr. Turner stopped in front of her. "Listen, kid, I don't know what it is you keep doing but you need to stop it. Lillian is in a _very _delicate state right now and she can't afford to have her heart rate increasing."

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear. My dad was in there last."

"Well whoever it is, it's probably best if they stay away from Lilly for a bit, kay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't make me ban you from this hospital."

She nodded. "Can I just speak with her for a moment? I kind of had a present for her." She held up her guitar case.

He nodded. "Sure. But keep an eye on her heart rate, okay?"

She nodded before entering the room.

"Hey, Lil. Everything okay?"

"Um…" Her eyes filled with worry. "It depends. Your dad didn't yell at you did he?"

This wasn't what Miley was expecting to hear at all. "Why would he?"

"I kind of… told him… sort of."

"You what!" Miley went as white as the sheets that Lilly was lying on.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! He was being all nice and… fatherly. And I just felt guilty and I had to tell him."

Miley had to sit down. Her guitar case dropped from her hands, forgotten.

"But he might not have heard me." She squeaked out in false hope.

"You think so?" It made some sense, Miley mused, since he didn't talk to her. But then again, he did have that look on his face. "I don't know… he looked like he just heard something he didn't want to after he came back."

"Oh." Lilly shrunk into her bed.

"No, Lil. It's not bad, I hope." She shook her head, trying to will her brain to come up with something good. "We needed to tell him eventually. At least this way we got it out of the way earlier."

"Yeah, I guess." Lilly smiled weakly at the brunette. They sat in silence for a moment before Lilly spoke up. "Why'd you bring your guitar?" She asked, looking curiously at her best friend.

"Oh, I, uh had a surprise for you but… It kind of got ruined." She showed the papers that were still gripped in her hands, soiled from the sandy beach.

"What was it?"

"A song."

"Sing it to me." Lilly looked up at her with a smile.

Miley wanted to sing her dad's song that she had spent so long rewriting last night but, one look at Lilly caused that to melt from her memory as a new song was born in her heart.

She strummed for a few measures, trying to get the notes in her head perfected on her guitar before she started singing.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_And when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you  
Yeah, Oh_

_And you appear just like a dream to me_

"You wrote that... for… for me?" Lilly asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Actually… I just kinda made it up. This song," she held up the torn bits of paper, "was some song my dad wrote that I kind of rewrote."

"Wait… you just made that up? All of it? Just now?"

"What can I say?" Miley started, putting her guitar down and walking towards Lilly's bed. "You inspire me."

Lilly smiled and reached her hand out.

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and brought it up to kiss the top of it gently before suddenly dropping it and stepping away.

"What is it, Miley?" Lilly said with a bit of a hurt look in her eyes since there was no reason for that loss of contact that she could see.

"Your heart rate. It increased. Dr. Turner said that no one should do anything to excite you." She didn't mention the fact that he looked straight at her when he said it, or the threat of being kicked out.

"Well then you better leave the room, Mile, because you definitely _excite _me." She purred out poorly, trying to be alluring. A hard thing to do in a hospital bed.

"Ugh!" Miley groaned throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't know if I can take it though! All I want to do right now is kiss you and I can't or else the doctors are gonna come rushing back in!"

"You can kiss me when I'm asleep." Lilly suggested.

"No. I definitely want you to be awake for our first kiss."

"Good 'cause I do too." Lilly grinned at the other girl.

A knock at the door startled them. Miley jumped up from her seat as the door opened to reveal her father.

"Oh, uh.. h- hey dad." Miley stuttered.

"Hi Mr. S." Lilly let out meekly.

"Hey guys. Can I talk to you two?" He closed the door softly.

They nodded slowly, preparing themselves for the severe talking to that they expected.

"Go ahead and sit down Mile." He pointed to the chair that Miley was sitting in previously before grabbing one for himself and pulling it closer to the bed. "Now I'm still not sure how to feel about all of this. But I, uh, heard your song Mile and I have to say that I'm impressed."

"Thanks…" Miley looked over at Lilly with slight fear in her eyes.

"Look, I'm not upset because you are both girls." This caused them both to look up at him in surprise. "I'm a little nervous about the fact that you two seem so much in love. If I think about it, I even saw it probably before you two did, it was obvious from the day I first met you Lilly." He smiled warmly at them to try and quell their fears. "I don't want either of you to get hurt because of this. Whether that be from other people or each other. And from now on, Mile, whenever Lilly comes over your door better stay open." He pointed a finger at his daughter.

She nodded, slightly annoyed at this new rule. But then she smiled up at him and launched at him, wrapping him in a hug. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, bud. I love you, both of you." He smiled over at Lilly who felt a little left out of all the hugging. "And, Lilly," he pulled away from Miley's hug, "just in case you were wondering you definitely have my blessing to date my little girl."

"You asked him for his blessing to date me?" Miley looked over at Lilly incredulously, who nodded. "Aww, Lil, that is _so _cute!" And it only made her want to kiss her more.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." He stood up and went to the door. "And I'm not gonna make you keep the door open cause I know you won't do anything." That was more him telling them to not do anything than him actually knowing they won't. Sure he knew that Lilly's heart monitor would alert the staff and he knew that the two girls knew this as well but he just wanted to be sure of it. He left, closing the door after shooting them one last warning look.

The two girls looked at each other before sighing in relief.

"I can't believe he's okay with this." Lilly said.

"Me neither." Miley agreed.

"But I am _so _glad he is!"

"Me too, Lil."

Lilly frowned. "Now we have to tell everyone else."

"It'll be okay, Lil. We'll get through this." She reached over and began rubbing her thumb over Lilly's hand. She pulled away when she realized Lilly's heart rate was going up.

"Sorry." Lilly said sheepishly.

"Don't be. I like knowing that I have such an effect on you. I just want you to get better." She smiled down at the blonde. "Can I get you anything? Do you want to talk to someone else for a while?"

Lilly shook her head. "Just sit with me for a while."

"Alright Lil."

X

A/N: I had originally planned, so long ago, to have Miley sing the actual version of "Bigger Than Us" to Lilly, which is why I made Mr. Stewart sing that lame version before. But since Miley has come out with a few more songs since then I decided to change it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ms. Truscott knocked on her daughter's door softly before entering, finding her and Miley asleep. She smiled and left, returning shortly with a blanket that she draped over Miley's shoulders. She went to the other side of Lilly's bed and looked down at her daughter. She moved her hair out of her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Please pull through this Lillian."

She pulled the chair that Mr. Stewart was using before to the other side of Lilly's bed. She held onto Lilly's hand and sat there until she woke up.

"Mom?" Lilly opened her eyes slowly and smiled over at the older blonde.

"Hey, Lil." She said. "How're you feeling?"

"A little sore." She winced as she shifted to look over at Miley, who was still asleep.

"She's been asleep for awhile," Ms. Truscott said, "she must have been exhausted."

"Yeah and…" Her face fell, "Oh no… don't we have school?" She sat up in bed.

Her mom pushed her back down gently. "Relax, its only 11."

Lilly's brows furrowed in confusion.

"PM. Sunday." Her mother clarified.

"Oh." Lilly frowned as she looked over at Miley. "She's gonna have to leave me, isn't she?"

"Probably." She looked down at her daughter and smiled in hopes to comfort her. "But I bet she'll visit you every day."

"Yeah, and bring me homework." Lilly sulked.

"Yes, but in no time everything will be back to normal. You two will be up and chasing boys in no time." She laughed.

Lilly let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah… sure."

"Mmmm…. Lilly?" Miley stretched, waking up after hearing the familiar voices.

"Oh good, you're awake." Ms. Truscott said. "I think you should probably get going home. You have school tomorrow."

"Ughhh." Miley groaned. "Already? It doesn't even seem like I had much of a weekend." She looked over at Lilly. "I'll miss you, Lil." She said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back." Lilly smiled up at the brunette.

"I know." She cupped the blonde's cheek. "Just don't die on me, okay?" The heart monitors beeped faster and she pulled her hand back.

"I think I have a better chance of that if you're not here." Lilly joked.

"If you want to say goodbye privately, Miley, I'll step out of the room." She said, feeling like she was intruding in on a private moment.

"Uh…" Miley looked at her, forgetting that she was there. "No, that's okay, I should probably get going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Lil." She repressed the urge to kiss her goodbye and left the room.

"Anything you want to tell me, Lillan?" Ms. Truscott said, looking down at her daughter.

"Like what?" She squeaked out. She didn't really want to do this without Miley.

"You don't need to be scared. I know there's something deeper than just friendship between you and Miley."

Lilly nodded slowly. "There is. But how did you – "

"It's kind of obvious."

The skater laughed. "That's what Mr. S said."

"He knows?" She asked somewhat shocked.

Lilly nodded.

"And he's okay with it?"

"For the most part, yeah."

Ms. Truscott smiled. "Does anyone else know?"

"Oliver, but he wasn't as cool with it. " She sighed glumly.

"He'll come around." The older blonde stroked her daughters hair. "He's a good boy, he's just confused right now."

"I hope so."

X

"Ready to go home bud?"

"No. But I have to."

"You'll get through this. You're strong. Lilly is too. It'll all be okay, bud."

"Thanks dad."

They walked out of the hospital, Mr. Stewart's arm around his daughter's shoulder.

Jackson, who was there the whole time for moral support, was on Miley's other side.

They got in the car and drove home.

"You know you didn't have to come, Jackson."

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"Why didn't you say hi to Lilly? Instead of hiding in that waiting room all day."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah well I'm sure you comforted her enough for all of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"What's what supposed to mean?" He was confused at her tone. "You're her best friend. Aren't you obligated to, like, be there for her through anything?"

"Yeah…" She was still suspicious of her brother.

He just looked at her weird and looked out the window until they got home.

"Mile, I want you to come home tomorrow after school."

"But what about – "

"Lilly needs her rest. We'll still visit her but not as long as we have been."

She sulked. "Fine." She knew he was right. The less stress Lilly's heart is under the faster she'll recover. It'll be best if she limits her visits.

He went upstairs, leaving the Stewart children alone in the kitchen.

"What'd he mean by that?" Jackson asked.

Miley sighed. "Nothing. I just need to stay away from Lilly for a while, that's all."

"When she needs you most? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's because of her heart. She – uh… "She didn't know how to explain it without telling him outright. "Jackson, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Me and Lilly… uh… her heart…." She was struggling for words. "The reason why I can't be around her that much is because her heart needs to not be stressed. It beats faster whenever I touch her because we're dating. I love her, Jackson." Tears started to flow down her face. "And she's in the hospital!" She collapsed into his arms and cried.

Jackson just looked surprised. Not at the fact that his sister was dating her best friend, but at her crying in his arms. He patted her back, trying to soothe her. "It'll be okay..?" He wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

Miley pulled away. "Sorry. I guess it all finally caught up to me."

He gave her a grin. "That's okay Miley. But as soon as she's outta there we're back to being enemies." He joked.

"Of course!" She hugged him again. "Thanks Jackson. You sure you're okay with this?"

"Definitely." He returned the hug.

They went upstairs and into their respective bedrooms.

Miley collapsed onto her bed and immediately broke down into tears. She cried for a few hours until she finally fell asleep, her pillow soaked with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Miley, sorry to hear about Lilly." Sarah said when she came up to Miley at the start of the school day. It was like déjà-vu.

"How'd you hear about that so fast?"

"Oliver told me."

"Oh." She deflated. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yes, but I personally believe that that is none of our business." Sarah said confidently.

"Just to be clear," she narrowed her eyes at the freckled girl, "what was it that he said."

"That you and Lilly are together. I'm not surprised. I've actually been rooting for this to happen since shortly after I met you."

"Really?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Though it didn't really sound like Oliver felt the same way."

"No duh."

"Is she up for visitors today?"

"Yeah, she's in a pretty stable condition. I'm going over there today after school."

"Cool. Maybe I'll drop by before my shift at the animal shelter starts."

"I hope you can."

The bell rang and they said goodbye before heading to their classes.

The school day went by slowly. Way slower than normal. Miley was sure by third period that someone had found a way to rig all the clocks to run twice as slow. Lunch came around eventually and, when she went to the line for food her path was blocked by a flowery scented human barricade.

Miley sighed. "What do you two want?"

"I suspect the rumors are true." Amber said to her scathingly.

"Yes. Lilly's in the hospital."

"Not that one. We don't care about that. About how you two freaks are being disgusting together."

Miley felt her blood boil. "We're not freaks. We're in love."

"Right. Freaks in love." Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"It's like some sick sad little play." Amber added. "But we'll be sure to pop in and pay a visit to Lillian." She laughed malevolently.

"You stay away from her." Miley got up in her face. Her eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"And what if I don't?"

"You'll have to deal with me."

"I'm serious, Addison."

"So what? Are you the butch one in the relationship?"

"You don't know anything! You're just jealous that no one will love you!"

Amber reeled back. "You take that back, Stewart."

"How can I if it's the truth."

"Oh, you are gonna get it!" Amber dug her manicured claws into Miley's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Miley shrieked.

Everyone just watched, not even lifting a finger in an attempt to help.

The two bullies pushed her against the bathroom door, opening it. They pushed her into a stall.

Miley knew what was going on as soon as she saw the toilet in front of her. She thrashed around, trying to escape.

Two against one proved to be too much as her head was dunked in. The toilet flushed.

"oooh-tsss." The two girls touched their index fingers before leaving.

Miley coughed out water that she had breathed in while she was struggling. She rushed to the sink and washed her mouth out for several minutes, even using soap that she discovered quickly was a bad idea.

The bell rang while she was ringing out her hair and she groaned

The rest of the day went by quicker, as she spent most of her time plotting a way to get back at those two. The other part of her time was spent worrying about Lilly. She didn't pay attention to any of her classes and had no idea what was going on in any of them. Her teachers didn't bother her like they normally would, as the rumors hit the teachers' lounge as well. She just collected their homework in each class, and went home at the end of the day.

"Hey bud! How was school?" Mr. Stewart asked as she came in. He gave her a hug. "What's that smell?"

"You don't want to know." She said cryptically. "I'm gonna take a shower, then we can go to the hospital, kay?"

"Alright, Mile!"

She showered as quickly as possible considering she used up her shampoo bottle to wash and rewash her hair many times. She scrubbed herself with soap, withering the bar down to nothing, and rinsed out her mouth again and again and again.

She still couldn't believe that they actually gave her a swirly. It _was _in the normal bully repertoire but they weren't really those kinds of bullies.

She stepped out of the shower a while later and got dressed, grabbed their homework and rushed downstairs.

"All ready, daddy!"

"Alright bud, but you know we can't stay long. So don't be disappointed when we have to leave."

"Okay." Just as long as she got to see Lilly she'd be okay. It surprised her how much she missed her especially since it hasn't even been a whole day.

X

"Sarah knows?" Lilly asked Miley when she entered the room. "Please don't tell me that everyone in school knows!"

"Sorry Lil. It's not my fault, Oliver –"

"I'm not blaming you." She said, toning back her anger. She wasn't mad at Miley, just at the situation. "I hope you didn't go through too much. I wish I was there today."

"Actually everyone was pretty cool with it. Except for Amber and Ashley, of course." She shivered as she remembered what they did to her.

"What did they do?" Lilly asked, sensing she wasn't getting the whole story.

"Nothing permanent."

"Miley!"

"They gave me a swirly."

"A swir- people still do that? I thought that was reserved for clichés on TV."

Miley shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter now. How are you feeling?"

She was very sore but she didn't want to worry Miley. "Fine. A little bored."

"Well lucky for you I have a present!"

Lilly's face lighted up until she saw the papers come out of Miley's backpack. "Thanks." She said sarcastically. "So besides this," she motioned to the papers, "did I miss anything important?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Miley! One of us has to!"

"Hard to do when your girlfriend is in the hospital."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why? You don't think we're - ?"

"Of course I do! It's just the first time you said it."

"It is?"

"At least to me, yes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be, _girlfriend._"

"You're a strange one, Lil." Miley smiled.

"You're the one who's dating me!" She grinned up at the brunette.

"That I am." Miley agreed wholeheartedly.

"Miles, time to go." Mr. Stewart said after knocking on the door.

X

The next few days were the same. Miley went to school, got swirlied by Amber and Ashley, and visited Lilly for only a few minutes. Just long enough to drop off her homework and catch up for a moment. When Miley visited Lilly on Friday she was surprised to see the blonde's room empty.

"Where's Lilly?" She asked a nurse who was passing by, one who she's seen tend to Lilly quite often.

"She's outside getting some fresh air. Here, I'll take you to her."

She followed the nurse out a set of doors out the back of the hospital. She saw Lilly's bright smiling face as soon as she stepped out there.

Lilly looked to her right and her smile got wider when she saw her girlfriend walking towards her.

"Hey Lil." Miley greeted, wrapping the wheelchair bound girl in a quick hug.

"Hi Miley! Guess what?" She said, looking excited.

"What?"

"I got to walk today! I haven't walked since Saturday and it felt weird. I almost couldn't but I made it across the room!" She sounded proud of her accomplishment.

Miley just smiled. "I'm proud of you, Lil." She almost leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head but remembered not to.

"Has Oliver talked to you yet?" Lilly asked.

"No. He keeps avoiding me. Even when we had to be paired up in class he faked some sort of food poisoning and left."

"Oh. Well he came to talk to me yesterday, after you left."

"Really? What'd he say?" Miley was surprised.

"He said that he was sorry about the way he acted and that he still didn't understand it. He's been talking to a lot of people, Mile, and he wants to try and understand. He misses being our friend."

Miley smiled sadly. "I miss him too. Especially since I have no one at school now."

"I'll be outta here in a little while, I think."

"What have they said about your progress?"

"They said that I'm stable. The machines are no longer in control of beating my heart and that my own heart seems to be doing well."

"That's great news Lil."

"Yeah, but… I still don't get why it happened."

"Me neither." The cops had visited her the other day to talk about the incident but they were as clueless as she was. They figured it was just a stray bullet and were still trying to calculate where it came from.

"It's time to go back to your room Lillian." The nurse not too far away said.

Miley followed them and watched as Lilly got out of the chair and back onto her bed. She was re-hooked up to the monitors in the room. Her heart beat was steady and the nurse left with a promise to see her later with dinner.

"Not as much today," Miley said as she pulled out their homework and handed it to the blonde. She sat down in her normal seat next to the bed.

"Yippee!" Lilly said sarcastically.

A knock on the door made both of their hearts sink as they knew what was coming. Mr. Stewart opened the door. "Bout time to get goin', bud."

"But dad, it's Friday. And Lilly's doing a lot better!"

He looked over at Lilly and thought about it. "You are looking a lot better, Lilly. Feelin' okay?"

She nodded her head. "Yep! And I'd feel even better if Miley could stay longer!" She used her puppy-dog pout for further persuasion.

"Alright, alright." He conceded and then left the room.

They talked for a little while longer until Lilly fell asleep, as this day wore her out more than some of the others.

Miley fell asleep not too long after, her hand in Lilly's and her head resting on her bed.

Mr. Stewart came in to get Miley but saw them both sleeping peacefully and smiled, leaving them in peace.

X

Miley woke up when sunlight was shining on her face. She looked up to see Lilly still slumbering. After watching her for a while and noting how adorable she was she got up. She resisted Lilly's offer of kissing her while she was asleep and, instead, went to look for her dad.

She found him asleep in the waiting room, a magazine on his lap.

She sat down next to him and poked him gently. After a few pokes he shifted and opened his eyes. "Mile?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here all night. I know you have more important things to be doing than babysitting me here."

"Yeah, I do have a few things I need to get done today." He stretched. "Tell ya what, I'll take care of them and you stay here, when I'm done I'll pick you up. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me!"

They both stood up. He gave her a hug goodbye.

"Take your time!" She yelled after him before heading back to Lilly's room. The only occupant was still asleep.

It took a while for Lilly to wake up. When she did they chatted about school and their insecurities about being there and out. Eventually they just decided that, as long as they had each other, they'd be okay.

Days passed and Lilly seemed to be getting better and better. The promised 'week' went by with the doctor wanting to keep her for just a bit longer just to be sure, which disappointed the two girls immensely. But, within a few days, Lilly was released from the hospital just in time to make it to school.

"L – Lilly?" Miley couldn't believe it. There she was, at their lockers like how it was before all this happened. She felt like she was in a dream and reached to pinch herself before Lilly turned around.

"Hey Miley! The doctors gave me the 'okay' this morning! Isn't it great!"

Miley didn't say anything. She just walked forward, grabbed the sides of Lilly's face, and crushed their lips together. Their mouths moved in tandem, and a shiver shot down each their spines simultaneously. Miley's tongue ran along Lilly's bottom lip. Lilly gasped, granting entrance.

"No PDA!" A teacher walking by shouted, causing them to pull back.

They looked around and saw nearly half the school staring at them.

"What? Never seen someone kiss their girlfriend before?" Lilly yelled before leaning in for another kiss.

The teacher just had to clear her throat to get them to move away again.

Everyone there didn't seem to mind, and even seemed kind of happy. Except for Amber and Ashley who were making gagging noises.

They just ignored them and went to their first class.

"Hey guys." Oliver said shyly as he walked up to them. "Sorry about the other day. I guess I just didn't really know what I was talking about. I hope you can forgive me."

"Do you think we're disgusting now?" Miley asked.

"No. You're my friends and I love you guys."

"Then we forgive you, right Lilly?"

Lilly responded by leaping on Oliver and giving him a hug. "Good to have you back Ollie."

It didn't take long for them to get caught up with their school work, especially now since they had Oliver back, who had been studying secretly with a tutor after school. He had a crush on her so it wasn't hard for him to get stuff now.

Amber and Ashley still gave them trouble but it was now three against two so they went back to verbal abuse, which Miley was extremely grateful for. She didn't want to explain to her dad why she needed so much shampoo lately.

The police picked up a teenager down the street from Lilly's house who was messing around with a gun but didn't have enough evidence to prove it was him who was responsible for the stray bullet that hit Lilly, even though they were sure it was him.

The girls finished high school happily and lived each day to the fullest, knowing that something could happen to either one of them. It didn't take very long for each girl to have a drawer at the other's house and, much to their parent's dismay, they rarely spent a night apart.


End file.
